Día del Pocky
by MrAvocadoMan06
Summary: Las chicas de Roselia y Afterglow están hartas de ver como sus líderes siempre discuten, por lo que una de las integrantes de Afterglow decide jugarles una broma a ambas líderes...


**Normal Pov.**

Hoy era un día como cualquier otro en CIRCLE, o bueno al menos eso fue hasta que llegaron las chicas de Afterglow al estudio.

11 de Noviembre una fecha que para otros lugares no tenía importancia, pero que para Japón era tan "importante" como la navidad misma, era el día del Pocky. El día del Pocky se celebra de dos maneras, la primera es comer dicho dulce de manera normal mientras miras un documental que te informa su creación y su distribución.

La segunda manera es la que más hace famoso este día, hacer una competencia "amistosa" utilizando dicho dulce. La competencia consiste en lo siguiente:

El juego solo puede hacerse con dos personas, no más ni menos.

Estas personas colocaran sus labios en los extremos de un Pocky. Acto seguido ambos, ambas (o quien esté jugando) comenzaran a comer dicho dulce, el objetivo es los labios de la otra persona.

Sip, este juego es una excusa que usan las parejas para expresarse su amor mutuo, también es la excusa para que un amigo deje de ser un amigo y de "el siguiente paso". Aunque este juego también puede ser un arma de doble filo, pues en el mejor de los casos el juego puede que no salga bien y termines mal…

Las chicas de Roselia estaban frente a frente ante las chicas de Afterglow. Todas las integrantes de ambas bandas estaban tranquilas, todas excepto las lideres.

Como si un perro hubiera visto un gato el ambiente se tenso entre Yukina y Ran. Ninguna de las integrantes de ambas bandas pudo evitar lo que sucedió, una discusión entre las líderes.

—¡Minato-san!

—¡Mitake-san!

Ambas estaban discutiendo, ¿la razón? Quien era mejor baterista. La discusión comenzó cuando Ako y Tomoe hablaban para saber quien de las dos era mejor tocando la batería. Su charla era tranquila y serena, aunque no duro mucho, pues Yukina comenzó a "presumir" las habilidades de Ako, a lo que Ran también "presumió" las habilidades de Tomoe dando inicio a dicha discusión.

—Ah, aquí vamos de nuevo— dijo Moca sin ánimos en su voz.

—Ni que lo digas, odio cuando esas dos quieren discutir por todo— esta vez hablo Lisa.

Ambas veían a sus amigas de la infancia discutir a muerte, ninguna tenía una idea para detener dicha discusión, o al menos no hasta ahora.

En ese mismo instante a Moca se le ocurrió una gran idea, una idea buena y que a su vez sería una gran broma hacia su amiga de la infancia. Por su parte Lisa miro a Moca, esa mirada ya la conocía su amiga y compañera de trabajo planeaba algo que tal vez fuera una travesura.

—¿Qué planeas Moca?— pregunto Lisa.

No recibió ninguna respuesta, solo una sonrisa que denotaba la travesura que Moca planeaba. Sin más tiempo que perder Moca se acercó a Himari y le quito su caja de Pocky's que tenía.

—¡Oye!— exclamó la chica pelirrosa.

—Tranquila Hii-chan, Tomoe tenía más y planeaba compartirlos contigo.

Ante dichas palabras Himari se quedó en silencio, por su parte Tomoe solo atino a cerrar sus puños con molestia.

—¡Se suponía que era un secreto!— exclamó la pelirroja.

Moca se interpuso en la discusión de Ran y Yukina llamando así su atención. Las dos mencionadas solo la miraron algo extrañadas.

—*Cof* *Cof* Minato-san, Ran— las llamo a ambas.

—En nombre de Afterglow y Roselia queremos terminar de una vez con sus discusiones, así que hemos organizado este juego complejo que requiere de sus habilidades— dijo Moca tratando de aguantar su risa.

Ambas líderes miraron a sus compañeras de banda, Yukina miro a Lisa quien solo sonrió nerviosa, también a Sayo estaba practicando con su guitarra y finalmente miro a Rinko quien estaba jugando con un Nintendo Switch junto a Ako.

Por su parte Ran observo a sus amigas, pudo notar que Tomoe y Himari estaban rojas como un tomate, Tsugumi no estaba pues tenía una junta de consejo estudiantil.

—Acepto el reto— dijo Yukina.

—Y-yo también acepto el reto— dijo Ran.

—Muy bien entonces…— Moca saco la caja de Pocky's de Himari y se las entrego a ambas.

—¿Y esto?— pregunto Ran.

—Es el complejo utensilio con el que harán el juego— hablo Moca de manera sería.

—Esto es una caja de Pocky's, ¿Qué se supone que haremos con esto, comerlos?—pregunto Yukina.

Moca sonrió y se acercó a Yukina.

—Ese es el plan— dijo Moca triunfante.

La respuesta dejo mas confundida a ambas chicas, quiénes volvieron a mirar a sus compañeras de banda para buscar la solución a tan "complejo" problema.

Yukina solo pudo mirar de nueva cuenta a Ako y Rinko jugar en su consola de videojuegos, a Lisa pidiéndole consejos a Sayo para el bajo.

Ran por su parte pudo mirar a Moca comiendo dicho dulce mientras leía un manga shonen, Tsugumi no estaba aún en el lugar, cuando ya estaba por regresar a preguntarle a Yukina pudo notar que Himari y Tomoe no estaban por ningún lado por lo que las busco desesperadamente. Luego de una búsqueda exhaustiva las encontró atrás de CIRCLE, ambas estaban de espaldas haciendo algo que Ran no podía ver bien, aunque solo pudo notar que ambas estaban comiendo el dulce por lo que se acercó… grave error.

Yukina decidió dejar de lado el "complejo" problema que Moca le había dejado y mejor decidió acercarse a su amiga Lisa quien aún seguía hablando con Sayo.

—Lisa ¿tu sabes del juego que nos estaba hablando Aoba-san?

Lisa se quedó en silencio, incluso Sayo se quedó en silencio.

—¿No lo sabes?— pregunto incrédula Sayo.

—No, por algo estoy preguntando. Si saben algo por favor díganme— hablo de manera sería.

—Es que… si se de que juego habla, pero el problema es que tu ya… te comprometiste y ni siquiera lo sabes— Lisa intentaba no ponerse nerviosa, se sentía como ese padre que le tiene que explicar a su hijo de donde salen los niños.

Para su suerte o desgracia fue interrumpida por Ran quien llegó jadeando, se notaba que había corrido mucho aunque no era lo único pues su rostro estaba completamente rojo haciendo competencia al cabello de la baterista de su banda.

—¿Y bien?— pregunto Moca.

—¿huh?— pregunto Ran.

—¿Encontraste la respuesta a mi problema?— pregunto Moca nuevamente.

—S-s-s-si— contesto en un tono tan bajo como un susurro.

Moca se quedó en silencio dando a entender que quería escuchar de su boca la respuesta.

—La respuesta es…— Ran miro a Yukina quien la veía algo extraño.

—¿Es?— pregunto Moca solo para molestarla.

—Es….es…— Ran ya no sabía que decir, bueno si sabía que decir pero no quería decirlo.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo apareció Tsugumi quien vio la escena algo extrañada.

—Chicas acabo de ver a Himari y Tomoe jugar el juego del Pocky— dijo Tsugumi tan tranquila.

—¿¡Tu también viste eso!?— exclamó Ran sonrojada hasta las orejas.

—Si— contesto tranquila.

—¿Y por qué no estás nerviosa o sorprendida?— pregunto Ran.

—Asisto a una escuela de puras mujeres, cosas como esta son lo más común del mundo.

Esa respuesta la dejo todavía más sorprendida.

—Además, no se necesita saber sumar 22 para saber que Himari y Tomoe son novias o que se gustan— al decir eso Tsugumi atrajo atención.

—Espera ¿Cómo que novias?— pregunto Ran.

—Ups— dijo Moca.

—Creo que yo mejor regreso al consejo estudiantil, creo que olvide el inventario que Hina-chan dejo— y dicho eso Tsugumi se fue nuevamente.

Si el ambiente era un caos esto solamente agrego fuego a dicho ambiente. Aunque para Ako esto no era nada, ella ya sabía lo de su hermana y a ella le agradaba Himari por lo que no dijo nada más. Sayo luchaba por no regañar a la Udagawa mayor, Lisa trataba de calmar a la chica de cabello menta ,por su parte Yukina y Ran no sabían que hacer.

Yukina aún tenía dudas pues ni Sayo ni Lisa le pudieron decir algo del juego del que tanto hablo Moca. Por lo que se acercó a Ran para obtener respuestas.

—Mitake-san.

—¿Que sucede?— pregunto ella ya fastidiada.

—¿De que trata el juego del que hablaba Aoba-san y que estaban jugando Udagawa-san y Uehara-san?— de alguna manera Ran se sentía como ese padre que tiene que explicarle a su hijo que Santa Claus no es real y que es él mismo quien le trae los regalos.

Ran suspiro y comenzó a explicarle el juego a Yukina, al principio fue algo normal y tranquilo pero cuando llego a la parte del beso fue cuando Yukina se dio cuenta del grave error que ambas habían cometido. A ambas les habían jugado una broma y una muy pesada para empeorar las cosas.

—¡No jugaremos ese juego!— dijeron ambas líderes de banda.

—Pero lo habían prometido, las promesas nunca se rompen— dijo Moca tratando de sonar lastimada.

—Tu nos engañaste— dijo Ran tratando de contener su enojo.

—Yo no las engañe, solo les quise dar una lección a ambas.

—¿Huh?

—Ustedes siempre que se ven discuten por todo y para todo, son como un perro y un gato— hablo Moca.

—Nosotras no…— ambas fueron interrumpidas por Moca.

—Pero bueno sino quieren jugar lo entiendo— finalizó Moca.

—Gracias Moca en serio no sabes lo feliz que…

—Pero eso me de a entender que son muy cobardes.

Y como si fuera dinamita nuevamente se encendió el ambiente, Ran no dijo nada fue su acompañante la que hablo.

—Nadie me dice cobarde— y de esa manera Yukina tomo la caja de Pocky's para posteriormente sacar uno de esos dulces. —Te enseñaré que no lo soy— posteriormente se colocó dicho dulce en sus labios.

Ran estaba estática, Moca lo sabía muy bien, ella sabía que provocándola a ella no tendría ningún efecto pero si provocaba a Yukina habría más que efecto en ella.

«Te odio Moca» pensó Ran.

Ahora ella estaba con la otra extremidad del dulce entre sus labios. Frente a ella estaba Yukina quien tenía los ojos encendidos, Ran sabía que tan terca podía ser Yukina y sabía que ella no renunciaría al juego, también sabía que si no lo hacía seriamente Yukina no se detendría hasta tener un juego "decente".

—En serio te odio Moca— y con esas palabras inicio el juego.

Yukina masticaba el dulce muy rápido, se notaba a leguas que no perdería por nada del mundo. Por su parte Ran solo masticaba tranquila, ella sabía lo que sucedería cuando el dulce acabará por lo que quería prolongar el tiempo tanto como pudiera.

Moca solo veía la escena sonriendo, ella ya había escuchado en televisión que las personas que más se molestan son las que más se atraen. Se podía decir que Yukina y Ran eran como unos imanes, siendo ambas opuestas se atraen, pero siendo iguales se repelen.

Ran prolongó tanto como pudo el juego pero simplemente ya no podía, el dulce estaba a escasos centímetros de acabar por lo que él choque sería inminente y dicho choque paso. Los labios de Yukina se habían encontrado con los de Ran, esta última se quiso separar pero su acompañante se lo negó.

Yukina tenía a Ran sostenida de los hombros quería evitar que está la dejara, de alguna manera el juego despertó algo dormido en ella, algo que le decía que siguiera, que no se detuviera.

Por su parte las integrantes de ambas bandas estaban atónitas observando la escena frente a ellas, lo que había comenzado como una discusión más había terminado en un beso apasionado entre ambas líderes. Sayo estaba en el suelo murmurando cosas como indecente o impuro, Lisa cuidaba de Sayo quien estaba inconsciente, Ako tenía los ojos tapados por parte de Rinko, Himari y Tomoe estaban sumidas en su juego afuera de CIRCLE, y Moca, ella solo veía feliz lo que había logrado.

—broma completada— dijo ella triunfante.

Yukina y Ran se separaron por falta de aire, Ran no dijo nada, Yukina por su parte tenía muchas cosas que decir y no espero para decirlas.

—Mitake-san… ¿quieres jugar de nuevo? Aunque esta vez no usaremos los Pocky's— eso había sido todo Ran se había desmayado.

Yukina solo se quedó confundida, ¿acaso había dicho algo raro?

 **Fin.**

 _ **Pues ahí tienen una de esas historias que tengo en la mente y que no puedo sacar por diversas razones, pero bueno ahí está. Comentarios, quejas, mentadas de madre, cualquier cosa es bienvenida.**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego.**_


End file.
